Valkyrie Sky Talon
to the battlefield]] The Valkyrie Sky Talon is a variant of the Aeronautica Imperialis' Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carrier, and is used as a support aircraft intended to provide combat airlifts of light vehicles and cargo for the Astra Militarum. The Valkyrie Sky Talon, also known simply as the Sky Talon, is used for the transportation of light armoured vehicles, whereas the standard Valkyrie transports the air mobile infantrymen of the Imperial Guard into battle. On the Sky Talon, the troop compartment of the standard Valkyrie has been replaced with large magnetic lifting clamps, allowing the aircraft to latch onto light Imperial Guard vehicles such as the Tauros and light combat walkers like the Drop Sentinel. The Sky Talon can also carry a large supply pod that can be dropped off for drop forces to re-supply when behind enemy lines, as more heavily armoured ground vehicles may not be able to reach such troops. The Sky Talon's main tactical role is the safe and efficient delivery of its cargo into combat zones. Once its airlift duties have been completed the Sky Talon will withdraw to a safe distance and await orders to extract the vehicles or other cargo from the field. Armament Venators onto the frozen surface of Betalis III]] The Sky Talon is crewed by only a single crewman, its pilot, who operates the aircraft's few weapons. The aircraft is only equipped with a single nose-mounted Heavy Bolter for self-defence and to assist in the clearing of any active drop zones. The Sky Talon can also be equipped with two Hellstrike Missiles for anti-armour support and these can be switched out for multi-rocket pods as the mission requires. The Sky Talon can also be outfitted with ejector seats, extra armour for the cockpit, flare or chaff launchers, infra-red targeting systems, and illumination flares. Known Users of the Sky Talon Venator to support Elysian Drop Troops on the ground]] *'Elysian Drop Troop Regiments' - The Imperial Guard regiments from Elysia rely on fast airborne insertion and extraction, and thus rarely field heavy armoured vehicles. In order to deploy their relatively light vehicles to the battlefield the Elysian Drop Troop Regiments use Sky Talons to deliver Tauros assault vehicles and Drop Sentinels to the battlefield to serve as their heavy fire support. *'181st Elysian Drop Troop Regiment' - The 181st Elysians used the Sky Talon to deploy heavy support vehicles during the Raid on Kastorel-Novem against the Orks. *'226th Elysian Drop Troop Regiment' - The 226th Elysians made extensive use of their Sky Talons to deploy heavy support vehicles during the defence of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - The Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 85-87 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 98-99 *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pg. 16 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' (2nd Edition), pg. 39 See Also *'Aeronautica Imperialis' *'Valkyrie' *'Vendetta' *'Vulture' *'Imperial Guard Vehicles' Gallery ValkyrieSkyTalon00.png|Valkyrie Sky Talon of the 181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment ValkyrieSkyTalon01.png|Valkyrie Sky Talon of the 181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment ValkyrieSkyTalon04.png|Valkyrie Sky Talon of the 226th Elysian Drop Troops Regiment Category:V Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Aircraft Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft